First a forgotten birthday and now THIS!
by dragonmaster3672
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please let me know how I'm doing. A bit of angst in the beginning, but will get better later on. Naruko comes in a little later: You'll know exactly it when it happens Thank You Hanmac and SHADOWNINJAMASTER for your critique so far. Updates will start becoming once a week at the latest from now on. Chapter 6 postponed until further notice. WRITERS BLOCK
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Unknown Birthday

(AN): Hello everybody! I'm dragonmaster3627, and this is the first fanfiction I have ever written. I just had this brilliant idea for a femnaru fanfic and I want to see what everyone thinks. Now, be warned, I plan on making this get pretty intense, but not in the violent sort of way, if you know what I mean. Starts out a little depressing, but it will get better. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Thank You!

FYI: This story starts a week before October 10 (Naruto's Birthday). Now on with the story!

"Alright, class. Everyone out to the field for laps. And if I hear any complaints, we'll double it," Iruka told the grumpy class. "Just because the Nine Tails festival is next week doesn't mean you can slack off."

"Umm…Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, looking decidedly nervous for a change. "C-can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

As the rest of the class was heading out, Iruka said, "This better not be another one of your pranks, Naruto!"

"No, it's not! Honest!" Naruto said hastily.

"Alright, then, what is it?" Iruka asked, growing suspicious.

"C-can I, um, t-take the next week off from school?" Naruto asked, his head hanging down while he poked his fingers together.

"And why would I do that?!" Iruka practically screamed.

As he shrank in his seat, Naruto said, "Please, I'm begging you! There is some important stuff I absolutely need to take care of. I swear on my life: it's not prank!" He paused before adding in a much quieter voice, "And if I break my word, you can ben me from Ichiraku Ramen for life."

As that last comment was spoken, Iruka immediately grew concerned. "Naruto, what's wrong? For you to put ramen on the line for life, this has to be serious. Did something happen? Come on, Naruto, I getting worried."

"Nothing happened!" Naruto said quickly. After a second, he mumbled, "At least, not yet, it hasn't."

"Fine, I'm not going to pry. Here, take the assignments for the next week and bring them back with you when you come back, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Iruka-sensei."

_~The Next Day~_

"Hey, anybody seen Naruto?" one kid asked.

"Eh, who cares? Without him around its pretty quiet." Shikamaru said

"Yeah, but hey! I wonder what he and Iruka-sensei were talking about. Naruto was looking pretty down yesterday." Ino said.

At that moment, Iruka walk into the classroom. "Alright, class. I won't beat around the bush: Naruto has some external circumstances he can't escape, so he will be out for the next week. Now before any assumptions are made, I will tell you this: He said that he'll never eat ramen again if he pulls a prank in the next week." A collective gasp could be heard throughout the room, one even escaping Sasuke's mouth. "Yeah, shocking right? So please don't harp on him this time. I mean, he can't even defend himself right now. Alright, on with the lesson."

_~Four Day Later ~_

Iruka just ended class for the day and left, leaving the kids to chat amongst themselves.

"Hey, what do you think Naruto has been doing?" Choji asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it's not another prank." Shikamaru complained.

"Maybe he's out training?" Ino suggested. After a pause, everyone burst out laughing.

"Yeah, right! Like Naruto would ever seriously train!" Sakura laughed.

"Well then, what else _could _he be doing?" Sasuke asked. "I mean, to put ramen on the line for _life_? Something's got to serious."

"Um… Why don't we all check on him tomorrow after school? Then we would know if it really was prank or not," Hinata said meekly.

At that everyone just looked at their feet. "Yeah, why don't we all just check to make sure it's not a prank? I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Kiba said after a few moments.

"Yeah!" everyone chorused.

"Um… Does anyone know where he lives?" Sakura asked. After everyone looked at each other for a few minutes, they all realized none of them knew where he lived.

"This might be harder than I thought." Kiba stated.

-Cue facefault-

_~The Next Day, After School~_

"Um… Iruka-sensei?" Kiba called.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Naruto lives? I'm getting kinda worried about him, and I want to make sure he's okay."

Iruka sighed. "He lives in the apartments to the east of the Hokage tower. It's the one under the overhang."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei!" Kiba jumped out the window and ran off. The others all went their separate ways, to throw Iruka off the trail, and met Kiba at the apartments. "Hey guys, keep quiet. You should really hear this."

The group went silent for a moment, listening for something, when a hammer struck steel three times in succession. Then it stopped for a moment, only to continue again.

"Hey, Sasuke. Could you take a look inside through the window? It's on the other side of the building. Please don't let him know we're here." Kiba asked.

Sasuke complied without a word. He looked in through the window, not sure what he was going to find. But that didn't mean what he saw didn't startle him. Naruto was hammering steel plates together. It looked like armor, but for what, Sasuke couldn't tell. He looked around a bit more, and saw that all the walls that connected with the outside were covered in armor plating. Intrigued, Sasuke looked at the door: It had to have at least twenty different locks on it. And the hinges had been reinforced with strips of bronze. He glanced around once more, this time making sure to look up. On top of the window frame were three steel hinges and a piece of rope. He could only guess what they were for.

Sasuke reported back to the group with his findings.

"You're telling us that Naruto has been reinforcing his home? Man, it's almost like he's preparing for an all-out assault against him." Kiba said.

"But why?" Ino asked.

"Who knows?" Sakura responded.

"Wait a second," Shikamaru said, "Could this have something to do with the Nine Tails festival tomorrow?"

"But why would prepare for an attack during the festival? Isn't it just the celebration of when the Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine Tails eight years ago?" Choji asked.

"I don't know that, but I do know that something doesn't add up." Shikamaru said.

"I'll check on him again during the festival. Once I do, I'll let all of you know what Shikamaru kames of it." Sasuke said.

Every one nodded their agreement, and turned in for the night.

_~The Next Day, During the Festival~_

Sasuke made his way to the apartment. The fireworks had just ended, and the giant Nine Tails float was burning. When he got there, what he saw utterly shocked him: The door had been dented from the outside, and the walls had holes in them, some so deep you could see the steel plating on the other side. He rushed over to the window, and found that it had been sealed shut with steel. There was broken glass all over the place. When he heard movement from inside, he hid around the corner. He watched as the steel plating was pulled back.

When it stopped moving, Sasuke carefully moved back to the window and listened for any activity to settle down before taking a peek. He saw Naruto sitting at his table, a cupcake with a single little candle in front of him. Then the clock struck midnight, signaling that it was now October Tenth.

Sasuke froze, not sure what he was about to see.

Then Naruto started to sing: "Happy Birthday, to Me. Happy Birthday… to Me. Happy… Birthday… Dear Naruto… Happy… Birthday… To… Me…" and with that final note, A tear fell down his cheek as he blew out the candle, and he made no move to wipe it away. "I wish I knew so many things: why I'm alone, why everyone hates me, but most of all, who my parents were and why they died." As Naruto said this, another tear fell down his cheek, and still he made no move to wipe them away.

Sasuke didn't know what to make of what he just saw, but as promised two days before, he reported to Shikamaru with the details of his discovery. "Wait, do you know how old he is?"

"This is his first year at the academy, so I'm pretty sure that this is his eighth birthday. But, to be born during the Nine Tail's attack, what does it mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I still don't know, but from the looks of things, I don't like it one bit. We're still missing an important piece of information: why the villagers keep hating and attacking him. Until we know that, we can't do anything." Shikamaru explained.

"Right."

(AN): Whew, that was long. So how do you think it's going so far? Please add some suggestions in your reviews. Also, I would like to include an OC, but I trouble with all the stats. So if any of you out there have one you want to run by me, just put it in with your review.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Revelations with a happier mood

(AN): YO! Thank you for the reviews and critiques. Hanmac, you pointed out some good questions, and if you want to know the answers, then keep reading! I do not own Naruto, only my thoughts.

Again, if anyone has an OC they want in this story, please let me know!

On with the show!

_~The Morning after the Nine Tails Festival~_

As Naruto was typically a late sleeper (thanks to the Nine Tails sealed inside him), the class took the chance to learn what Shikamaru had surmised before Iruka would begin class. "Alright," he began, "All we know for sure are that: 1, something's obviously bothering Naruto; 2, it has to be very serious; 3, the villagers attacked his apartment last night during the festival, after he had been cooped up for days; and 4, his eighth birthday was at midnight last night."

"Wait, did you say it was his eighth birthday? Hasn't the festival only been going on for eight years?" Kiba asked.

"For once, Kiba, you're right. That means there could be a connection between the Nine Tails attack and Naruto's birthday. But what about why the villagers attack him when he walks down the street, or for that matter, why they went and wrecked his apartment?" Shikamaru said to the group. "I think it's obvious we're missing a big piece of information. I vote we grill Iruka-sensei for it. Any objections?"

"Actually, Shikamaru, I have one." Everyone turned around to see Iruka standing at the front of the class. "There is a very strict law to never speak of what happened that night, punishable by death."

"But why?!" Shikamaru asked, completely astounded.

"That would be telling, and I rather like living, thank you very much."

"Sensei, we are all really worried about Naruto! This isn't like him at all! Unless we know what's really going on, we can't help him! Please, Iruka-sensei, please tell us!" Sakura nearly shouted.

Iruka sighed, hating every moment of this. "I can't say any details. What I'm about to tell you, Naruto himself doesn't even know: 1, the Forth saved his life the night he was born; 2, his mother and father both thought it was for the best when they were dying; 3, he had no choice in the matter; and 4, every villager must follow the law of silence on the issue. Shikamaru, these facts are all connected in more ways than one. I trust you to say what I am not allowed to."

Everyone in the room stood there in silence, waiting for Shikamaru to say something. After what seemed like an hour (but was only fifteen minutes), Shikamaru's head snapped up in realization. "Don't mean… _that_, do you? How could they do that!? To a new born child, no less! Is that why it disappeared that night!?"

Iruka could only hang his head. "Unfortunately, his mother also bore it, as did the First's wife."

"Then those attacks last night were because of _that_!? My god. How could that man, of all people, do that to his own _son_!? And Naruto doesn't even _know_!?"

"Shikamaru, what is it?" Sasuke asked, extremely worried.

Shikamaru took a deep breath, and shakily said, "The Fourth sealed the Nine Tails inside of Naruto, his own son. The villagers know that part, but what they don't know about him being the Fourth's son. On top of all that, they only see the demon sealed inside him. Dammit! There's no way in hell we can go public with this. If this gets out, Naruto will be hunted down by every enemy of the Fourth, and that's a hell of a lot of people."

"So then, what do we do?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but think we should at least let Naruto know. He's the one living with it, then he has a right to know about it." Shikamaru said firmly

The moment Shikamaru stopped speaking, Naruto opened the door to the classroom. "I'm sorry I'm late, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said with cast down eyes.

"Hey, Naruto, you feeling okay?" Iruka asked.

"I'm just tired. I'll go sit in the corner as punishment for being late." Naruto said quietly.

"No, no punishment. I haven't started the lesson yet, so you're not late. Did you bring the assignments like I asked?"

Naruto slowly walked to the front desk and placed a packet of work on top. Iruka looked through it quickly and said, "These are all correct… Naruto, I can honestly say that I'm impressed."

Naruto smiled sadly at his sensei wishing he could enjoy the praise more.

"Naruto, we have a few things we want to say to you as a class." Kiba said, trying to get the original conversation back.

"Yeah, um… okay?" Naruto said looked confused.

The class then took turns explaining to Naruto everything they discovered.

"Wait, so my dad is the Fourth Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, and that's not all we wanted to tell you," Ino said with a smile. She held up three fingers and counted down.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!" the class yelled in unison.

(AN): Alright! Finally got this part out of the way. Hope you guys like the new twist. Thanks for reading and stay alert for the next chapter.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Finally we get to THIS!

Chapter 3: Finally we get to THIS!

(AN): Hello everybody! This time around the chapter will be a little longer, and I apologize for ending it so soon last time. It just seemed fitting to end it there. I would also like to thank and credit Hanmac for giving me such wonderful ideas to incorporate in this story. Honestly, the questions he's been asking me have helped so much. If any of you out there feel you need a good critique for wiring, look him up and send him a rough draft.

This time, we're jumping to the very end of genin exams. But before that, a small summary of the time jump.

_The revelation never left the room, for fear of the Hokage's wrath. Naruto instantly cheered up, and was rarely ever down again. Naruto convinced everyone to treat him the same as before, albeit with a little more kindness. Naruto continued to be the class clown, but also worked his butt off in front of everyone. Now no longer the worst in class, Naruto continued to gain a little respect from his peers._

Okay, that's that. Oh, one more thing: for those of you who asked why this is a Naruko story, you're about to find out.

_~Four Years Later, at the End of the Exams~_

"Argggghhhhh! Dammit! Why the hell can't I use the clone jutsu!?" Naruto screamed to the heavens. Naruto was sitting atop the Hokage Monument, seriously pissed off about not passing the exams. "For cryin' out loud! I worked my ass off to get even one clone to appear! That was my best attempt yet! Dammit!"

"Hey, Naruto," Mizuki said. "Upset you didn't pass the exam?" Plastered on his face was kind concern, but underneath was pure hatred.

"Yeah, more like pissed. Dammit! Now I'm going to be left behind!" Naruto clutched his head in hands shaking with anger.

"Well, I don't if should tell you this, but there is a second exam," Mizuki said, luring him in.

"What is it!?" Naruto shouted instantly.

"The exam works like this: you have to steal the scroll of sealing from the Hokage Tower and master a jutsu before you get caught. It's that simple." Mizuki said with a smile.

"How long do I have?" Naruto asked.

"You have until sunrise tomorrow, so that gives you about fourteen hours from now. But, if you're not up for it, don't do it. Okay? Just give it some thought." Mizuki said before walking away. "If you are up for it, go to cabin in training ground three. I don't count towards catching you, because I'm the overseer for this exam. See yeah."

'_Hmm, I wonder if I should do it' _Naruto thought. As he meditated on the issue, he unconsciously slipped into the mindscape. _'What the-? Where am I?' _Naruto got up and looked around. All he saw was steel walls and pipes forming a corridor, and ankle high water all around him. Curious, Naruto followed the corridor until he came upon the prison for the Nine Tails

'**Well, how nice it is to be graced with your presence, jailor.' **The Nine Tails said with malice in his voice.

'Jailor? Wait, you're the Nine Tails?' Naruto said with astonishment.

'**Indeed I am. And what of it?' **The Nine Tails asked vehemently.

'Well, to be honest, I kind of want to apologize. I mean, here you are inside me for twelve years, and I don't even know you. Say, do you have a given name? I mean "Nine Tails" isn't exactly a name, but an observation." Naruto said sheepishly.

'**Kurama… My name is Kurama.' **Kurama said slowly.

'It's nice to finally meet you, Kurama.' Naruto said with a huge goofy grin on his face.

'**So, what did you come here for, other than just to ask for my name?'** Kurama said, obviously disgruntled. **'Did you come here to free her?'**

'Her? What do you mean?' Naruto asked, puzzled.

'**I'm talking about you twin sister. Didn't you know you had one?'** Kurama asked, bored.

'No, I didn't know I had one. You said something about freeing her. How do I do it?' Naruto asked, shocked that he had living family.

'**Take this drop of chakra, and with it, perform the hand signs Boar, Snake, Ox, Tiger, Turtle, and Rabbit. This is the first step, and the next step will see you to your sister.'** Kurama explained slowly, hiding his true goal.

'Okay, what's the next step?' Naruto asked before performing the hand signs.

'**The scroll of sealing contains the final step: The Body-Double Unsealing Jutsu.'** Kurama said with a serious tone. **'Don't perform the first step until you have the scroll in hand.'**

'Roger. And Kurama, thank you.' Naruto said before exiting the mindscape.

"Now to find that scroll," Naruto mumbled, heading to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto entered the tower quickly and quietly, not drawing any attention to himself. Within minutes, Naruto had the scroll and was on his way to training ground three. No one suspected a thing until the night watch found the scroll missing.

Naruto reached the training grounds before the sun had set, and instantly started working to free his sister. Naruto unrolled the scroll until he found what he was looking for, noting the shadow clone jutsu for later. Using the chakra Kurama gave him, Naruto performed the hand signs he had been taught by Kurama.

His body started heating up, giving off steam in the cold air, and masking his transformation. When the steam cleared, Naruto was no longer a boy.

"What the hell!? Why am I a girl!?" Naruto shouted. _**'Unless you share the same form as your sister, she cannot be released. Hence why you were sealed as a boy.'**_ Kurama said smugly from inside Naruto's head.

"You perverted old fox, you're lucky you're stuck in that cage." Naruto said with a look so menacing, even Kurama flinched from it. _**'Yep, just like your mother.'**_ Kurama said quietly. Fortunately for him, Naruto didn't hear.

"Let's just get this over with." Naruto read the teachings for the Body-Double Unsealing jutsu and found that Kurama was right. Performing the hand signs for the jutsu, Naruto suddenly felt as if his body was being torn apart on a molecular level, the pain almost causing him to black out. A part of him split of and grew, stopping at the same size as Naruto. When all was said and done, two identical girls sat facing each other.

"Hey sis, nice meet you." Naruto said weakly.

"Nice to meet you, too, bro, or should I call you sis now?" The twin teased.

"Right now, I don't really care. But what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know. Kurama just called me kit." The twin stated.

"Well, what about Kirin?" Naruto suggested.

"Okay!" Kirin agreed happily.

Naruto took the chance to look his sister up and down. What he saw made him realize something.

"Wait a minute… Ack! You're naked!" Naruto shouted, scrambling back towards the cabin. "Let me see if some spare clothes are inside, okay? Be right back!"

Naruto darted inside the cabin grabbed the first shirt and pair of pants he saw and rushed back to Kirin. "Here, put these on." He said while looking away, blushing like a tomato.

Kirin quickly donned the clothing, realizing Naruto's embarrassment. "So from what I saw while inside you, we're here to take a back door exam, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Naruto confirmed.

"Then let's get to it! Don't give me that 'what are you taking about' look. I refuse to be left behind. If I take this exam with you, and because I was in every single class you were, we can graduate together." Kirin explained.

"Oh! Now I get it! Good idea." Naruto praised.

_~Early the Next Morning before Sunrise~_

"Haa…Haa… Do you think…? We got it down?" Naruto panted.

"Yeah… We got it… Now we just … Have to show Mizuki-sensei." Kirin responded.

"You know, Kirin. You're pretty good. Definitely better at chakra control than me." Naruto observed.

"Not too bad yourself, Naruto. You out class me in taijutsu, that's for sure." Kirin responded.

"Naaaruuutoooooo! What the hell kind of prank is this!?" Iruka yelled as he walked menacingly to the duo.

"Guess the jig is up, eh Kirin?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but does he know that, Naruto?" Kirin asked.

"Know what? And why the hell are there two of you, and as girls?" Iruka demanded.

"Well Mizuki-sensei told me about this back door exam for the academy. While I was debating whether or not I should take it, I sort of found out I had a sister sealed inside me. So I took it, and used the Body-Double Unsealing jutsu to free her. Turns out that in order to seal her inside me in the first place, we had to have been born identical twins. Anyway, after that, we practiced all night long to master a jutsu from the scroll."

"Wait, you said Mizuki told you?" Iruka asked, shocked.

"Yep, that's right." Naruto said.

'_Naruto's not lying, otherwise he would have run off already. So _this_ is why Naruto took the scroll!'_ Iruka thought to himself. He heard a low humming, his hair standing up on the back of his neck. "Get down, now!" He shouted, before leaping in front of the giant shuriken.

"Oh, what's this? Has Iruka really lost his sense of vengeance?" Mizuki asked sadistically.

"Mi…Mizuki… Why?" Iruka coughed. He looked up to see Mizuki crouched on a tee branch.

"Why? I'll tell you why. The little demon deserves to die. The scroll is really just a bonus. Why are you even protecting it? Don't you want revenge?" Mizuki spat.

"I…Iruka-sensei!?" Naruto and Kirin gazed up at Iruka in shock at what they saw happening.

"Don't do this, Mizuki!" Iruka yelled.

"Don't be foolish, you know what that thing is. Naruto, do you know why everyone in the village hates you?" Mizuki said, smiling with evil pleasure.

"…As a matter of fact, I do!" Naruto yelled at Mizuki.

'_What!? How does he already know!?'_ Mizuki thought furiously.

"Actually, I've known about it for four years now! Question is, are ready to die at the hands of the demon whose sensei you hurt!?" Naruto snarled.

"Argh, this isn't working! Guess I'll have to resort to this then." Mizuki cursed.

"Kirin!" Naruto said, "Are you ready?" Kirin nodded her affirmative.

"What a joke. Do you seriously think a brat like you will be able to beat me?" Mizuki taunted.

"One or two, probably not," Naruto began.

"But what about a few thousand?" Kirin finished. Both of them then performed that shadow clone jutsu simultaneously. A few seconds after the smoke cleared, the training grounds were covered in a mass of blond hair.

"N-no! Stay back! G-get away from me! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mizuki screamed in pure terror.

Some short time later, Naruto and Kirin finished pummeling Mizuki. "Hey, Iruka-sensei, are you alright? You got hit pretty badly with that shuriken earlier." Naruto asked.

"I'll be fine. Hey, Naruto, Kirin, come here for a minute." Iruka said, waving them over. They walked up to him and looked at the ground, trying not to meet his eyes. "Close your eyes." Iruka said gently. Both Naruto and Kirin closed their eyes, waiting for the punishment to come. _'It's a good thing I carried the extra with me from the exam'_ Iruka thought to himself as he finished with his duty. "Alright, you two can open your eyes now."

The sisters opened their eyes slowly, feeling a pressure against their foreheads. They looked to each other for confirmation of the source of the feeling. They both gasped at what they saw.

"Congratulations, Naruto and Kirin, you both pass!" Iruka stated proudly.

The two girls jumped onto Iruka and performed what is known as a tag-team sensei glomp.

That Saturday morning was the first morning for Naruto as a sibling, and arguably the best morning of his life.

(AN): Man that was long. Well hope you guys enjoyed it. And keep an eye out for the next chapter. –Looks at clock- Oh great. It's ten thirty at night, on top of not sleeping last night. No wonder I feel as if my brain is exploding. I must have insomnia if I'm still functioning. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Naruto's day of hell Pt 1

(AN): Okay, I absolutely **have** to thank Hanmac for bouncing Ideas back and forth. Some of this stuff wouldn't be here without him. As if you didn't know alreay, I do not own Naruto, just this story and my thoughts.

On with the story!

_Arguably_, he later thought, _because I found out I was born a_ girl.

"Hey Iruka-sensei," Kirin asked, "Why did I graduate, too?"

"That's easy. You both took down a rouge Chunin before even becoming a Genin. I'd have to be insane not to graduate you. I figured you would have learned everything Naruto did in the academy as well," Iruka responded happily.

"Hey Iruka sensei, can I make a special request?" Naruto pleaded with his newly enhanced puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright, what is it?" Iruka asked, feeling a very bad premonition.

"Can Kirin be on my team? Please? I just met her, and I want to make sure she gets the hang of village life. She _is_ my only sister after all," Naruto begged, this time Kirin joining in to increase the chances of getting their way.

Iruka took one look at those pleading eyes, and his will was completely shattered. "Sigh, I'll see what I can do. And before I let you run off again, you and your sister need to take me to the Hokage. I'm still injured, so be gentle, okay"

The girls gently picked Iruka up and made their way to the Hokage tower as fast as Iruka could handle. They took back roads and side paths both to get their faster, and avoid unnecessary confusion, hoping to save it for later. They managed to get there without incident, and proceeded to the Hokage's office.

Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork when he heard a knock at the door, glad to be free of the vile workload for at least a few minutes. "Come in," he said, hiding a sigh of relief. He nearly had a heart attack when the door opened.

"Hiya, gramps!" One blond girl shouted.

"Lord Hokage, This may take a while to explain, but the gist is that Naruto now has a twin sister, or always had one, depending on how you look at it." Iruka said apologetically.

"Hello." The other blond said simply.

"Sigh, what happened?" Hiruzen asked, not really wanting to know.

_~30 Minutes Later, After Iruka's Injuries Were Treated ~_

"So, you knew this whole time that the Nine Tails was sealed inside you. You found out you were born a girl and you had a twin sister. The Nine Tails told you how to release her, after you had been confronted by Mizuki. And using the opportunity, you freed your sister at the price of your manhood. Is that about it?" Hiruzen surmised.

"Uh… You forgot the part where we graduated," Naruto reminded.

"So I did, so I did…" Looking at the other blond, "Tell me. What is your name?"

"Uh…I don't have one, but Naruto just called me Kirin to make things simple." The calmer blond said.

"Hmm, what would like to be called?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"Um…" she pondered as she looked around for inspiration. Spotting her sister, she got it. "I would like to be called Mikan." She said happily.

"Very well, you shall be known as Mikan Uzumaki from now on," Hiruzen announced.

"And that brings us to what they want," Iruka said, sighing.

"Which would be…?" Hiruzen inquired.

"We want to be put on the same team!" the twins shouted in unison. Then they both hit the Hokage with the double-whammy puppy eyes. The Hokage lasted all of ten seconds before giving in.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Hiruzen mumbled.

"Yippeeee!" The twins shouted in glee.

Hiruzen realized he could capitalize on Naruto's current condition to prevent future blackmail. "But, I have a condition." Both girls just stared at him, one not liking where thing was going. Hiruzen smirked. "Neither of you can wear boys clothing."

"…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Would you stop that please!?" Naruto audibly shut his mouth. "I have deal for you, Naruto. If you can go one week in girls' clothing, including underwear, I will turn you back into a boy. If not, well let's hope it doesn't get to that."

"…You pervert. Fine, I'll do it." GROOOOWWWWLLLL! "OOooohh. So hungry…" Naruto slumped to the ground clutching his stomach.

GRRRROOOWWWLL! "OOooohh. I'm hungry to…" Mikan slumped down beside her sister, both fighting to stay awake.

"Iruka, please take these two to Ichiraku's, on the double!" Hiruzen commanded "When you're done, take them shopping for new clothes. Tell Ayame to send the bill to me."

"Yes, Hokage!" Iruka snatched the twins up and hurried off to Ichiraku's.

_~10 Minutes and 50 Bowls of Ramen Later~_

"Aahhh. That was good. I really needed that." Naruto said.

"Mmmhmmm. You said it." Mikan agreed sleepily.

"Oh great. Some who can drain a wallet just as fast as Naruto," Iruka sweatdropped.

"Ah, lighten up Iruka-sensei. At least you're not paying for it. Yet." Naruto said with a knowing smile.

"No, but did you already forget? You both have to wear girls' clothing for a week. Well, more specifically, Naruto has to. Otherwise, you'll be a girl the rest of your life." Iruka said with an evil smirk. _'Payback's a bitch, ain't it Naruto?'_

"I know, but did he really have to go as far as underwear?" Naruto whined.

"Hey, can we get going already? These pants are starting to chafe," Mikan complained.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"You mean she isn't…? Okay! Time to go! Thanks for the food!" Iruka yelled. "Send the bill to the Hokage!"

Iruka dragged the two girls off to the nearest clothing store, one practically sobbing, and the other looking around in wonder.

"Excuse me?" Iruka asked the store clerk. "Could you help me, please?"

"Yes, what did you need?" The woman said, looking at the two blonds by his side.

"The Naruto lost a bet with the Hokage, and now he has to spend the week as a girl, clothing included. The other one just needs clothes period. They're twins, so if you want to get a little revenge the prankster, you can dress him up however you want." Iruka explained, not telling the whole truth.

"Which one is Naruto?" the clerk asked, her voice laced with evil pleasure.

"The moping one." Iruka stated happily.

"Then it would be my _pleasure_ to help you," the clerk said with a huge smile.

"Wait, please Iruka-sensei! Don't let the class know about it yet!" Naruto begged, on his knees.

"You really don't pay attention, do you sis?" Mikan giggled. "Class was canceled for the week to let everyone rest." At the same time, the clerk started dragging Naruto off to the dressing rooms.

"Really!?" Naruto looked to Iruka for confirmation as he was pushed into a curtained off section of the store.

"Wow. I'm impressed. You weren't even physically there and you remembered. You sure your Naruto's sister?" Iruka teased.

"Of course she's my sister! Have you even looked at her!?" Naruto yelled from behind the curtain. "Hey! Watch where your- EEEP! What the-HEY! OUCH! Stop it, please! It won't fit! What are you-HIIIIYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!" was all that Iruka and Mikan heard before the curtain went eerily silent.

"Are you ready to meet the new Naruto?" the clerk asked with a very satisfied smile plastered on her face.

Mikan and Iruka just looked at each other, looked back at the clerk, and nodded slowly.

"Then here _she _is!" the clerk exclaimed, happily throwing aside the curtain.

Naruto stood there blushing furiously. _She _was wearing a dark blue, form-fitting shirt with a fox on the front and a pair of black, skin tight shorts. The shirt went down to just before mid-thigh, with slits up both sides for easier leg movement. The fox emblem on the shirt was bright orange, the design making it look like the Nine Tails fused with the Uzumaki symbol, with the fox's head in the center.

"Can I please go home now?" Naruto begged quietly.

"Nope. I'm not done yet. Anyone care to guess what she's wearing underneath?" the clerk asked. "To slow~. Here it is!" She held up a baby blue bra and panty set with frills all over. "Guess what. She's _huge_. I almost thought we might need a longer tape measure, like we did with the Hyuga heiress. Turns out she's a D-cup! Best part is, she still has a lot of room to grow. She might even rival a certain legendary ninja someday~."

"Oh. My. God. I think I night be falling in love," Iruka thought out loud.

"Ewww. Sensei, that's just wrong." Naruto shivered.

"Not you! I know you to well!" Iruka said defensively. "I was talking about a certain lovely store clerk. If I may ask your name?"

The clerk blushed slightly before answering, "Hikari…"

"Hikari, I might seriously be falling for you, what with all these skills you have. The best of which, I must say, is getting Naruto to be quiet and sit still for more than a minute. I think you just stole my heart," Iruka declared.

Hikari blushed even more furiously than Naruto, rivaling Hinata. I-I-I don't know what to say."

"Considering the fact that they are twins, and I'm sort of their adoptive father, I believe we will be seeing more of each other. So, why not get to know each other first, before making any hasty decisions," Iruka said smoothly.

"I-I-I think that I w-would like that very m-much," the clerk stammered.

'_Must resist. Must resist teasing. Teasing now equals pain later. Do not tease or taunt Iruka-sensei. Keep your big fat mouth shut for once, Naruto!'_ Naruto mentally screamed at himself.

"Anything to say, Naruto?" Iruka asked with an evil smile.

"Eh…? Uh…Um…" Naruto stammered as he looked around, still blushing from the outfit. "I, uh, wish you the best of luck." Naruto prayed to god that he had said the right thing, and that it had not been taken the wrong way.

"Hmm?" Iruka asked to himself. _'No smartass response? What's gotten in to him, or…her I should say,'_ Iruka thought. "Naruto, are you alright? You didn't even do your signature teasing. Oh, I think I know what is. You're not wearing enough orange," Iruka teased.

"Y-yeah, must be. Hehe…" Naruto agreed.

"Oh, then I know the perfect outfit! Mikan, was it? How do you like the outfit Naruto is wearing?" Hikari asked after regaining her composure.

"I. Love. It." Mikan said, still going wide eyed over how it could look on her.

"Then I'll put you in the next room, so just strip and wait for me to get you sized, okay sweetie?" Hikari said as she gently guided Mikan in the room next to Naruto.

"Alright, Naruto, let's find something a little more to your liking. What color would you prefer?" Hikari asked.

"Um…What Iruka-sensei said, please," Naruto said quietly.

"Any special symbols you want on it?" Hikari pressed.

"The Uzumaki symbol on the back, and a blue colored symbol like this one," pointing to the fox symbol on her current attire.

"Okay, now how about underwear?" Hikari continued.

"Nothing skimpy, and no frills, please," Naruto practically begged the woman.

"Perfect! I'll bring these over to Mikan and get you what you need. I'll even put the Uzumaki symbol on these for your sister." Hikari happily left Naruto naked in the room.

"Okay! Let's get you sized, Mikan." Hikari cheered, as she brought the clothes.

Mikan was quiet the entire time Hikari measure her body, wondering what had Naruto so flustered. "Well I'll be damned, you two are the exact same size!" Hikari said excitedly. "Now, what color and style underwear do you want?"

"Um… The same style as Naruto, and maybe red in color," Mikan responded thoughtfully.

"Good choice!" Hikari said, leaving to fetch what had been requested. She decided to tease Naruto only slightly by getting her stuff after Mikan's.

"Here you go, Mikan. Do you need help putting it on?" Hikari asked politely.

"Yes please. I've never worn one before so I don't have a clue," Mikan stated evenly.

Hikari was slightly disturbed by this last comment, but didn't say anything. "Well, no time like the present."

Mikan undressed, revealing to Hikari that she wore no underwear either. A quiet 'oh dear' escaped Hikari's lips.

Hikari speedily dressed Mikan, showing her how to put on and take off the bra. When she was done, she realized something that had been on the tip of her tongue since she saw the twins. "Your hair needs brushing, and could use a little styling. Your sister, Naruto, too. Let me get Naruto dressed and we'll see what we can do about it.

Hikari left the room and quickly found everything for Naruto. She rushed back to his room and speedily dressed him in a baby blue bra, without frills this time, and matching panties. Before he could blink, Hikari had him completely dressed.

"Hey Iruka, get ready to have your mind blown with what I've done to these two," Hikari said, beckoning him over.

"Ready and waiting," Iruka responded.

"Well then, here they are!" Hikari said proudly. She threw open both curtains at the same time, and out walk two very stunning beauties with mirrored outfits and untamed hair.

"Oh. Dear. God." Iruka said, trying to contain a very persistent nosebleed.

"Well, off to the beauty salon!" Hikari shouted happily, as Naruto visibly tensed.

(AN): Oh my God that was long. Who knew girls took so long to be presentable, right boys? Next time is indeed the bane of men's existence, the beauty salon! –Lighting in background- A quick word of thanks to those who have been reading my story so far. And please keep reviewing!

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Naruto's Day of hell Part 2

(AN): Hello all! Be warned that updates will most likely become farther apart. To both apologize and compensate, I will try and make the chapters longer. Remember, I own nothing but my thoughts.

On with the story!

'_Did she say beauty salon? Oh, God no! Please, anything but that! I would rather go without ramen for the rest of my life! Please, make it stop!'_ Naruto pleaded silently. Sadly, his pleading went unheard.

"Well while you do that, I have to talk to the Hokage. I'll meet you outside the salon when I'm done," Iruka said as we left.

"Wait, you're not coming with?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Nope! See you later!" Iruka said as he left.

"Come on, slow poke. If we don't go now, we may never get that hair of yours fixed," Hikari teased.

"Yeah, Naruto. I actually want to get my hair styled. Might as well go to throw off the Hokage, right?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, Okay," Naruto said, resigning to his fate.

Hikari dragged Naruto to the salon, Mikan in tow. Before anybody could ask, she had Naruto and Mikan in chairs next to each other, waiting for her decision.

"Let's see, first off we need them clean. Then we'll give this one," pointing to Naruto, "gentle curls. The other one gets waves and a pony tail." Hikari nodded to herself several times, obviously pleased with her decision.

The salon staff did not hesitate. The twins were whipped up into a hurricane of hair conditioner and soap. Not once, not twice, not even thrice, but their hair was washed _four times_. Naruto didn't even know what hit him. He practically passed out from the embarrassment, while Mikan was loving every second of feeling clean. Before either of them could blink, they were placed in chairs to get their hair styled. Naruto held his tongue, fighting the urge to run as hard as he could. Mikan, on the other hand, said, "Oh, man am I loving this."

Naruto found his resolve right then and there. If his sister was enjoying this, he would _not_ be the one to ruin it. _'At least they're ignoring the nails,'_ he mused.

_~Meanwhile~_

"Come in," Hiruzen said when he heard a knock at the door.

Iruka came in with a small sigh of relief. "I'm glad I got away when I did," Iruka mumbled.

Hiruzen gave him a questioning look. "Beauty salon," was all Iruka said in response. Hiruzen visibly shivered.

"You don't know how lucky you are," Hiruzen said under his breath. "Well, I trust Naruto is putting up a fight?"

"Oddly, no. He's actually trying to go through with this. At least, at the moment he is. I think his sister may have had something to do with it. Anyway, I came back here because I realized that Naruto has a single bed in his apartment. What do you think we should do?" Iruka explained.

Hiruzen furrowed his brow in thought. "Tell me. Is the apartment next to Naruto's empty?"

"Yes," Iruka said, not sure where this was going.

"Well, while they are at the salon, you are going to start remodeling Naruto's apartment to join with that one. And don't just put a door in and call it good. Give them a living room, and give Mikan a room to herself," Hiruzen ordered. _'Although, I sense something might just happen anyway. Well, you can't do everything.' _Hiruzen told himself.

"Yes, Hokage," Iruka said. He disappeared to take care of the job quickly, wanting to surprise Naruto with some added bonuses for actually behaving.

_~Back at the Salon, One Hour Later~_

"Can I get up yet? My legs are going numb," Naruto whined.

Hikari looked at her watch and said, "Yep, you're all done."

Hikari guided Naruto and Mikan over to the mirror. "Whoa, is that really us?" Mikan asked excitedly.

Standing in the mirror were two stunning blond models. One had gentle curls framing her face and going down to the small of her back. The other had a loose pony tail that curled slightly towards the end, hanging down past her shoulders. Both had shocked expressions, and one could clearly see they were twins. The blue eyes and whisker mark combination wasn't too common in any case.

Mikan suddenly jumped Naruto, giving him a huge hug and said, "I love it! Thank you so much!"

"I-Its fine, Mikan. You're welcome," Naruto stammered. _'I am so glad I didn't say anything about the nails.'_ Naruto thought to himself. "Well, we have to be going. Thank you, Hikari for doing this."

"Oh, any time. And if you ever feel the need to do it again, I'll go easier on you next time. Okay, Naruto?" Hikari teased.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind. See you later," Naruto picked up the bags of clothing Hikari had brought with her from the store and practically dragged Mikan out of their before anything else could happen.

"Hey, Naruto? Where are we going next?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Well, first we're going to go drop off our clothes at home. Then we'll wander around town. Just remember not to leave my side, Okay? Some people are better to be avoided," Naruto explained

They both roof hopped back to their home, not knowing what was in store. Naruto was planning on just tossing the clothes on the table and leaving, but when he sensed something was off, he took a closer look around. "What in the hell happened in here?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, Naruto. You're home earlier than I thought you would be," Iruka said from the new living room.

"What did you do to my home?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Well, did you want to share a bed with your sister?" Iruka said smirking.

"Point taken," Naruto grumbled. "So, what do you change?"

"I combined your apartment with the one next door, put in a living room and some sliders in your rooms for privacy," Iruka explained.

"I have my own room?" Mikan asked incredulously.

"Yep." Iruka smiled at her excitement.

Mikan disappeared to check out her new room, only to come back seconds later and glomp Iruka. "Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou. Thank you _so_ much, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka struggled to sit up straight, and said, "Hey, what else is family for, right?"

"Family?" Mikan asked.

"Well, yeah. Any family of Naruto's is my family, too," Iruka said sheepishly.

"Yay!" Mikan shouted, hugging Iruka even tighter.

Naruto just smiled at her antics, finding it to be a little cute. _'Wait, cute? Ah, whatever. I'm a girl right now, so what does it matter?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei. I was going to show Mikan around town. Do you want to come along?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I can come," Iruka said with a laugh.

The trio left the apartment and continued to wander around town. Naruto was extremely thankful they hadn't run into anybody from class yet, and he hoped against hope that his luck could hold out.

They wandered for a few hours, showing Mikan all the points of interest as they came across them. Suddenly, Naruto stopped and starred at the building to his left in apprehension. Iruka looked at him, wondering what was wrong. He looked at the building trying to figure out what it was. Then he realized he was looking at the hot springs.

"Hey, Mikan. Do you want to take a bath?" Iruka asked innocently. Naruto stiffened in fear.

"Yeah, but where would we do that?" Mikan responded.

"Right over there," Iruka said, pointing at the hot springs.

"Please don't, Iruka-sensei. You've made your point. No more. Please, I'm begging you here," Naruto pleaded quietly.

"What are you talking about, Naruto? Mikan actually needs a bath, and so do you. I have business elsewhere I need to take care of, so Mikan, I want you to make sure that Naruto doesn't get into any trouble. I'm counting on you, okay? I'll meet you two at Ichiraku's in about an hour and a half," Iruka smiled, then disappeared.

"Come on, Naruto! Let's go already," Mikan said, grabbing Naruto by the wrist and leading him inside.

'_Oh, man.' _Naruto whined to himself. _'If I try and get back at Iruka-sensei for this, I'll come off like I'm a jerk to Mikan.'_ "Mikan, slow down. I'm going, alright?" Naruto moaned.

They were directed to the girls' side, saying that it was their first time there. When Naruto hesitated to strip, Mikan used Hikari's strip technique on him, giggling when he blushed. Before Naruto could counterattack, Mikan stripped out of her clothes. They put the pile of clothes in a single basket and grabbed two towels before entering the bath.

When Naruto saw that the bath was completely empty, he thought, _'I must have used a lifetime's worth of luck. If anybody else was here I would die of embarrassment.'_

They proceeded to wash themselves, and each other's back. Mikan teased Naruto by tickling him on his side. Naruto could not contain his laughter for more than a second, before he was rolling on the floor in hysteria. When he finally recovered, he tickled Mikan back. And so ensued a tickle fight the likes of which men could only ever dream of, one that reading does not do it justice.

When the tickling ceased, they rinsed of with cold water before entering the hot spring. "Aahhh, I didn't realize how much I needed to soak," Naruto sighed as he sank into the water.

"This feels really good," Mikan agreed.

Naruto noticed an odd feeling on his chest, before he realized that what he was feeling was a floating sensation. Naruto opened his eyes and looked down. He nearly fainted with what he saw. _They _were floating quite a bit, and to Naruto, it was both disorienting and annoying. Stealthily, he put an arm over them prevent any unwanted distractions.

Mikan noticed the subtlety with which Naruto performed this, and mimicked him without a word. Without warning, the door to the bath opened and two more girls walked in. Naruto resisted the urge to look and see who it was, thinking, _'I knew my luck couldn't last. Well as long as it's nobody from class, there shouldn't be a problem.'_

"Hey, Ino. Pass me the shampoo, will you?" one voice asked.

"Here you go, Sakura," Ino responded.

'_I'm so dead.'_ Naruto sobbed to himself.

"Mikan, whatever you do, don't get those two back there angry what-so-ever," he whispered to Mikan.

Mikan tactfully nodded in response, noting the sense of danger in Naruto's voice.

"Hey, are you done yet?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Not yet. You go on ahead, if you want," Ino stated simply.

"Okay." The sound of someone dumping water reached Naruto's ears, followed by footsteps coming closer. Sakura jumped into the spring, creating a big splash right in front of Naruto and Mikan. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone else was in here."

"I-It's no problem," Naruto said quickly.

"Hey, you look familiar. Have we met before?" Sakura asked.

As much as Naruto was glad she didn't recognize him, he was also a little sad for the same reason._ 'Oh, wait. She's seen our faces now. If we go back to class like this, I'll just get a worse beating later. Might as well get it over with now.'_

"Actually, we have," Naruto sighed.

"Wait, Naruto, you know her?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, Mikan. I know her. Sigh. I'm sorry about this, Sakura. Before you hit me, could I at least explain?" Naruto pleaded.

"You have ten seconds," Sakura stated, containing her rage.

"TurnsoutIhaveatwinsisterandiwasbornagirlandtheHokagerefusestoturnmebackintoaboyunlessiactlikeagirlforaweek," Naruto said as fast as he could with his hands up in surrender.

"What? All I caught was 'twin sister', 'born a girl', and something to do with the Hokage. Start explaining," Sakura commanded.

"Mikan here is my twin sister. Apparently I was born a girl, but sealed as a boy. The Hokage refuses to turn me back into a boy until I have acted like a girl for an entire week. Iruka-sensei roped Mikan into taking a bath here with me before he ran off," Naruto explained, keeping his hands up. "Sakura, please understand that this is hell for me. I have enough on my plate as it is."

"So this isn't a clone?" Sakura asked suspiciously. She pinched Mikan on the arm, sufficiently enough to disperse any normal clone. "Sorry, I was just checking."

"It's okay. So are you the one who Nar-" Mikan was cut off by Naruto cupping a hand over her mouth.

"Not. Another. Word," Naruto whispered into Mikan's ear. Mikan nodded slightly.

"You know, we should probably tell Ino. Don't want her calling you a pervert out in public, right?" Sakura teased.

"Well then, can you do the honors? I have a feeling she'll slap me to the moon and back before I have the chance to explain," Naruto commented.

"Sure. I'll be right back," Sakura left the bath and walked back to Ino. Nothing could be heard for a few minutes, until a scream of rage cut through the silence.

"NNAARRUUTTOOOOOO!" Ino shouted.

"Calm down, Ino. It's not his fault. The Hokage is to blame for this one," Sakura explained.

"And yet he's going along with it!" Ino shouted back.

"But if he doesn't, the Hokage will refuse to turn him back into a boy!" Sakura shouted back.

Silence reigned for the next couple out minutes. It was deafening. Sakura started walking back to the bath with Ino in tow. Ino had a look of shock stuck on her face, and she had to be guided into the bath.

"Is it true?" Ino asked, once she was settled in.

"Unfortunately, the Hokage will not turn me back into a boy unless I live as a girl for a week. Believe me when I say that I am hating every minute of this," Naruto said quietly.

"So, is there anything we can do to help?" Ino asked after a few moments.

"Well, I have the strangest feeling this won't be the last time, so I might as well learn all that I can that's relevant to clothing and bathroom basics, I guess. Mikan will need to learn everything, but I ask that you not introduce her to Sasuke, or anyone else from class," Naruto said carefully.

"Well, might as well start with clothing when we're done here. Do you have any?" Ino asked.

"Actually, we met Hikari…" Naruto trailed off. Ino and Sakura just looked at each other.

"Okay, you're covered with selection, but can you put a bra on by yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Didn't have a chance to," Naruto said quietly.

"Well, I'm pretty much done in here. What about you three?" Ino asked after a long silence. She was met with mumbled agreement. "Well, come on, then. I'm getting hungry." She grabbed a blond in each hand and dragged them off to the changing rooms, with Sakura following close behind.

"Alright, underwear check!" Ino called out. Naruto and Mikan held up their respective underwear for inspection. Ino looked closely at each set, before her eyes went wide. "H-How big?"

Naruto hesitated before saying, "I think Hikari said I was a D-cup? She said we were the same size, anyways."

'_They're huge!'_ Ino thought furiously.

'_I wonder when I will start growing.' _Sakura thought to herself. _**'Don't worry! You be just as big as Tsunade-sama one day! CHA!'**_ Sakura's inner personality told her. _'Yeah, like that'll ever happen, Rose. But thanks for trying.'_

"Man, these things just keep getting in the way. I don't understand why girls want them to be so big. I wonder if it's something similar to guys when they compare sausages," Naruto mused.

The four girls continued to dress in silence, and then they all made their way to Ichiraku's for dinner.

(AN): Another long chapter. And just to clarify: They are all still twelve. -Looks at clock- Oh. Dear. God. It's nearly 1 in the morning, and I haven't slept since Wednesday. I'm tired…

Until next time…(yawn)


End file.
